


Sing All Your Questions To Sleep

by plutonianshores



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Post Episode 72, Semi-Public Sex, mild xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Fjord wakes up afraid. Caduceus helps.





	Sing All Your Questions To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the good ship Fjord/Caduceus! Ep 72 made me feel some things and I couldn't help but make smut about it.

Fjord woke up gasping, a scream fighting for release from his throat. He rolled to the side out of instinct, prepared for a flood of saltwater, but none came. And as the things he’d dreamt filtered back into his mind, he remembered that it hadn’t been U’kotoa who woke him this time, but rather the memory of driving his sword into his chest. He traced his fingers over the smooth skin where there had once been hard metal, trying to push the pain away with the knowledge that no trace of the injury remained.

"You doing all right?" Caduceus’s voice caught Fjord by surprise.

"I didn’t mean to wake you." Fjord considered telling him that he was fine, to go back to sleep, but Caduceus had already seen him at his worst. "I’m not particularly all right, no."

"Your chest hurting?" Caduceus sat up. "Healing fixes the body, but it can’t always fix the pain up here." He tapped the side of his head.

"It will fade, I’m sure."

Caduceus nodded. "Now, Mr. Fjord, I wouldn’t want to presume, but sometimes it helps to give your mind another sensation to focus on, and I’ve been told I give great hugs."

Before he could overthink it, Fjord slid over into Caduceus’s open arms. He _was_ wonderful to hug, with arms wide enough to wrap entirely around Fjord and covered with incredibly soft fur.

"It’ll be better soon." Caduceus’s chest rumbled against Fjord’s face, and it felt—nice, better than nice, though he didn’t want to admit it to himself. Caduceus kept talking, and Fjord could have fallen asleep like this, feeling Caduceus’s words vibrating through his body. As the tension in his shoulders and the ache in his chest eased, Fjord became all too aware of just how nice it felt to press his face to Caduceus’s chest. He wanted to let his fingers roam across Caduceus’s body, press his lips to his neck, find out if his cock was as big as the rest of him. Instead, he shut his eyes and curled against Caduceus, letting his weariness creep over him.

Caduceus kissed the top of his head. "I bet you’re feeling better already, aren’t you?"

It didn’t mean anything. Caduceus was just comforting him as a cleric, as a teammate. He’d shown no signs of returning Fjord’s feelings, and besides that, Fjord shouldn’t make decisions he might regret later when he was still woozy from a major healing and simultaneously thrilled and aching at the loss of his god…

Fjord stretched up to kiss Caduceus on the lips.

He sunk into the kiss and Caduceus followed his lead, lips parting under Fjord’s and mirroring his movements.

Fjord fell back when his neck began to kink, and was immediately flooded with regret. "I’m sorry, I’ll just…" He shifted away.

Caduceus stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Nothing to be sorry for, Mr. Fjord. That was real nice." He traced a finger over his lips. "I wouldn’t mind you doing that again."

"Well, Mr. Clay, I’d love to, but you’re a tad too tall for me. Can you lie down?"

"Yeah, let’s do that." Caduceus pulled Fjord down onto his bedroll without warning, leaving them pressed against each other with Fjord’s cock hardening against Caduceus’s hip.

Caduceus wrapped a hand around Fjord’s arse, pulling him in closer. "Is that because of me?"

Fjord rutted against Caduceus. "I want you," he murmured, lips pressed to the hollow of Caduceus’s throat. "You have no idea what you’re doing to me."

"You have me," Caduceus said, a little breathlessly. "Whatever you want."

Fjord wanted to explore every inch of him, map all of him with his hips or his tongue or his fingers. And he intended to do just that, as long as Caduceus wanted him as well. He’d meant to return to the kiss he’d broken, but found the curve of Caduceus’s throat more alluring. He licked up Caduceus’s neck, fur soft against his tongue, and sucked at the place where it met his chin, feeling Caduceus’s moan vibrate against his lips and wondering idly if the mark would show the next morning.

Caduceus’s hand stuttered as he stroked Fjord’s back, and that was _exhilarating_, being the cause of his lost composure. Fjord moved his attentions further down Caduceus’s throat, grazing his teeth over the skin. Caduceus kept quiet, only letting out low moans that Fjord felt more than heard. If they weren’t surrounded by their compatriots, Fjord would want to hear what he sounded like when he let loose. As it was, he muffled his own gasps in Caduceus’s body as he traced his way down Caduceus’s neck.

Fjord had never felt so limited by his size. He wanted to kiss Caduceus on the lips and toy with his nipples and get a hand around his cock, and it seemed a great injustice that he could only manage one at a time. Not to mention the ache in his own cock, and the sloppy way he was rutting against Caduceus. Fjord wanted everything, all at once.

He settled for locking his lips around one of Caduceus’s nipples and toying at the tip with his tongue until it came to a point.

"Oh, wow." Caduceus’s hand tightened in Fjord’s hair. "Keep doing that?"

Fjord obliged. He took Caduceus’s other nipple in his hand, toying with it and relishing the moans that resulted. He traced his hand further down, hoping to at least get in the vicinity of Caduceus’s cock, and instead landed on another nipple.

_That_ was a lovely surprise. Just as sensitive as the first set, too, if Caduceus’s noises were anything to go by. He worked his leg between Caduceus’s in lieu of his hand, and feeling Caduceus strain through his trousers was enough to set him grinding against Caduceus’s thigh in earnest.

Caduceus worked a hand between Fjord’s legs and his side, grabbing Fjord’s cock in a hesitant grip. "Please," Fjord gasped, and Caduceus grew more confident in his movements. Fjord wanted this to last forever, wanted to sink into the warmth of Caduceus’s hand and the growing pleasure in his gut and forget everything else.

He came after barely six strokes.

"Wow," Caduceus said again, pulling Fjord up to kiss him. "I liked that. You did too, huh?"

"Very much so." Fjord drew Caduceus’s hand towards his mouth, sucking one of the come-coated fingers between his lips. Caduceus shuddered, biting his lip. Fjord swirled his tongue around Caduceus’s finger and sucked harder, watching him lose his composure a bit more with every movement. One by one, Fjord sucked his fingers clean. "I want to suck you off like this," he whispered once he’d finished, lips pressed to Caduceus’s palm.

Caduceus sucked in a breath. "Oh, wow. I’d like that, I think, but not tonight. Firbolgs are—slow, and loud, and messy."

The last thing Fjord wanted was to wake up the rest of the Nein, although he could barely stand the idea of waiting to find out just how loud and messy and leisurely bringing Caduceus off could be. "The next time we’re in an in."

Caduceus smiled, slow and wide. "Can’t wait." He tugged Fjord into a kiss, with none of the tentativeness of his earlier kisses. "Feeling better?"

"I can barely remember what was wrong." Fjord nestled his head into Caduceus’s shoulder, not caring about how they would look in the morning. "Thank you, for everything."

"Nothing to thank me for." Caduceus wrapped an arm around him, and Fjord drifted into sleep like that, safe and moored against Caduceus’s unwavering calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Vienna Teng's song "Harbor", which is a pretty good Fjord/Caduceus song. 
> 
> I fully intend for there to be a sequel once we get canon details on the next time they stay in an inn.
> 
> This is a fill for the "oral fixation" spot on my [Seasons of Kink bingo card](https://plutonianshores.dreamwidth.org/2868.html). Feel free to hop over there and tell me if there are any prompts you want to see for particular ships/characters!


End file.
